Fuel tank valves that function to vent vapors from a fuel tank are known. Generally, the vapors are vented to a canister that stores the vapors and is periodically purged. Fuel tank valves are configured to prevent liquid fuel in the fuel tank from entering the canister even when a vehicle is parked on a grade.